1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of three-dimensional board games; particularly, it includes structures with four playing-surfaces for games between opposing players. A player seeks to make a winning or point-scoring formation of his/her playing-pieces on the structure while blocking such formations essayed by an opposing player. A winning or point-scoring formation may be linear or non-linear.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,685, 3,656,756, and 2,313,473.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,685 discloses a vertically-aligned, five-level structure for a game including a five-level linear, a five-level circular and a five-on-one-level arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,756 discloses a three-tier chess-type game with the top and bottom tiers substantially vertically aligned, and the middle tier offset from the said alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,473 is an example of an early three-dimensional tic-tac-toe device.
The related art also includes the board game known as "TEEKO". In and according to the "TEEKO" game, opposing players seek to position playing-pieces on one surface and in "four-in-a-row" and "small square" winning formations, as described in Scarne, J., Scarne's Encyclopedia of Games, Harper & Row, Publishers, Inc., New York, NY, 1973.